


Picked Flowers

by fadedflowers



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushes, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedflowers/pseuds/fadedflowers
Summary: He liked hugging her, observing her actions, the smell of her hair, and her strength.But they were friends, and Grog had never liked anyone like that when he was friends with them before.





	Picked Flowers

Not everyone in Vox Machina understood how Keyleth’s mind worked. She was kind and strong, but odd, a bit insecure, and incredibly awkward. It took them time to shake off their annoyance at what they thought to be her “negative” traits.   
  
Most of Vox Machina got used to her behavior and tried to best be there for her when needed or try to dispel her words when they were afraid nothing good would come of it.   
  
Everyone except Grog. His annoyance at her behavior was rare. He never judged her or thought her quirks were weird or odd. He understood her humor. There had been more than one occasion that he tried to replicate the jokes she made because he found them so funny when no one else did. He tried to impress her, and she appreciated the effort he put in to doing whatever she had not long before.   
  
She drank ale, had beastly moves on the battlefield that impressed him time and again, and she was pretty.   
  
Keyleth was strong and had a fire in her that would have made a great barbarian.   
  
Grog liked Keyleth, and watching her smile towards him as he leaned down to hug her, he realized he… liked Keyleth.   
  
He liked hugging her, observing her actions, the smell of her hair, and her strength.   
  
But they were friends, and Grog had never liked anyone like that when he was friends with them before.   
  
That was when he pulled Pike aside and nervously told her about his situation.   


 

* * *

  
  
Pike found it sweet. She ultimately suggested he get her flowers, ask her to go for a walk, and tell her his feelings. She figured it could not hurt. Right?   


 

* * *

  
  
Taking Pike’s advice, that was exactly what Grog did. He strode towards a nearby grassland, finding a flower field that spread for a few yards. Grog thought that picking flowers would be a more personal gesture than buying them.   
  
It did not take him long to yank flowers from their roots and create a bundle. A couple of petals fell off from the strength of his hand, but they looked pretty enough, right? Keyleth would like them.   


 

* * *

  
  
He found Keyleth talking to Vex and Vax.   
  
“Hey, Keyleth,” he stepped in, hiding the flowers behind his back, “I, uh, was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me?” His expression was a mixture of hope and nervousness.   
  
“Sure! That’d be lovely.” Keyleth smiled, then turned back to the twins, “I’ll talk to you guys later?” She waved to them, not noticing the looks on their faces as they spotted the flowers Grog was carrying behind him.   
  
A few moments after they stepped forward, Grog brought the flowers in front of him and towards her, “I picked these for you.”   
  
“Grog,” Keyleth’s eyes softened, touched by the gesture. She took the flowers gingerly, “Thank you. Did you pick these yourself?” she asked, noticing the way they had been ripped from the root.   
  
“I did. Picked ‘em right over there,” Grog proceeded to point in the direction he had found the field.   
  
“Oh,” Keyleth responded, looking over in the direction. She took a short pause and brought her gaze back to him, “That was very sweet of you. Thank you,” another pause, “Grog, not that I don’t appreciate the gesture, because these are absolutely wonderful,” she smiled, then changed her expression to one of confusion, “but why? Why pick them and give them to me I mean?”   
  
“Because I uh,” Grog tilted his head down more and rubbed the back of his neck, “I like you. Like not as a friend,” realizing what he said, he corrected himself, “though I do like you as a friend! I just mean,” he waved his hand, as if that would explain things better than his words, “you know, I like you, more than like you. If you get what I mean,” he finished nervously.   
  
Keyleth’s brows raised and her mouth made an “oh” motion.   
  
“It’s okay if you don’t like me back though! Pike just told me to take you on a walk, give you some flowers, and tell you how I feel. I thought it was a good idea. You like nature and being out in nature, so I thought it’d be nice.”   
  
“It is nice!” Keyleth cut him off before he continued rambling. “I appreciate it,” she nervously smiled and glanced down, “a lot actually. I haven’t had anyone,” she gestured towards woods, “do anything like that for me. It’s kind of romantic,” she admitted.   
  
“That’s what I was hoping! That’d it’d be romantic. I don’t normally do stuff like that,” he told her, “but you’re special, and I like you, and I wanted to do something like that for you.”   
  
Keyleth smiled, her stomach twisting with nerves and something else she could not recognize, “No one’s ever wanted to before-”   
  
“I’m sure they have! You’re strong, you’re pretty, and you’re hilarious!”   
  
“You think so?” She tilted her head to the side, the smile not yet wiped from her face.   
  
“Yeah! You’re awesome! Who wouldn’t like you?” he paused “Like you like… romantically I mean.”   
  
“I don’t know,” she shrugged, “but I uh… like you like me.” Keyleth looked at Grog expectantly, her smile faltering a bit with nerves.   
  
“You… you do?” Grog asked dumbfounded.   
  
“Yeah, I uh,” Keyleth grinned in thought, “I mean, you’re handsome, strong, and kind, so kind. You always laugh at my jokes, you support me, and I guess I,” she anxiously met his gaze with her own, “like you too.”   
  
“You do?” Grog’s face brightened.   
  
“Yeah,” Keyleth nodded with a smile.   
  
“Woo!” Grog wrapped his arms around Keyleth and picked her up in a hug, “I’m going to do so many romantic things for you!”   
  
“Thank you, Grog! I can’t wait,” Keyleth tried to breathe deeply, “but you’re kind of squishing me.”   
  
“Oh, sorry,” Grog put her down, “I got kind of excited.”   
  
“That’s okay.” Keyleth put her hands together, “I’m getting excited at the thought of dates myself.”   
  
“Really? Well, then I’m going to make sure our dates are extra romantic then!” Grog smiled proudly, knowing he would be going to Scanlan soon to get ideas.   
  
“I would love that.” Keyleth’s eyes almost appeared to sparkle at the visual she created in her head.   
  
“Me too.” Grog glanced behind him. “Do you wanna keep walking down to the meadow?” he pointed the way with his thumb.   
  
“I would love that.” Keyleth smiled.   
  
Grog smiled towards her in return.   


 

* * *

  
  
The rest of Vox Machina was surprised to see Keyleth and Grog holding hands a few hours later, and while many questioned what was going on, Pike only smiled.


End file.
